


the back pages of a spiral notebook

by imizuasuhi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ??? a dump, M/M, [about shadow yuuki... not sure if he really will appear here. maybe.], contains spoilers of p5 as well as other games, ideas prompts and drabbles, no capitalization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imizuasuhi/pseuds/imizuasuhi
Summary: if there is a will, there is a way, and i'll do whatever it takes to find a way. i just hope you'll do the same.





	1. here's to akira.

**Author's Note:**

> FYI : heavy nier; automata spoilers here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what you can call my journal for shumishi.
> 
> FYI : heavy nier; automata spoilers here!

YoRHa Shuyuu. Akira -> 2B, Mishima -> 9s.

makes sense. mishima works alone, usually. except now, he gets to work with akira.

time passes. fish are caught. the feeling of fondness grows.

they're androids; what is this feeling? they don't know.

it's the feeling of longing. longing, admiration, protectiveness, and all the other feelings that come when you're attached. 

to get this close was a mistake, akira knows. yet he does it anyways; he tried so hard not to but who can resist mishima? not him. it's hard for him when he does.

akira knows happy moments don't last forever. but _oh,_ how he wishes they did.

he knows they don't, but he's more than prepared to give up his life and more for the sake of mishima's happiness, and life.

akira is fishing, mishima's kicking the dirt out of boredom, waiting for akira to finish up. it's boring for him, but as long as he can be with akira, he couldn't care any less.

they're at what can be called the 'shopping center' talking about matching shirts. 

akira is laying down, resting, and mishima watches him close his eyes and thinks about the time akira called his voice soothing during maintenance. just the thought brings a blush to his face.

they fight side by side; they look out for each other, they protect each other, doing whatever it takes to keep each other safe.

but these moments are fleeting; and it's bound to end.

here's akira, bringing his hands towards mishima's neck. the cycle continues and it goes on; again, and again, and again.

tears are shed, but they can start over, right?

wrong.

akira is gone. mishima is hurting. it hurts so much, it's unbearable, he feels like he's going insane.

he does what he deems necessary. he risks whatever left of himself that he has, for akira.

and as he squirms, struggling fruitlessly for the life he can no longer have, he thinks;

_here's to akira._


	2. Chapter 2

here's a thought : i saw you out of the corner of my eye; you did not see me but just the sight and thought of you made my day so much better.


	3. Chapter 3

my life seems like a dark and endless hole where i only fall, and i'm not sure what i'm doing anymore. any hope is lost; but i glance upwards for the first time in a while only to catch a glimpse of light, a light which is _you_. hope is illuminated in my heart, and all i'm thinking is that _maybe i can find something to fight for, maybe i can find my will to_ live _again_ , and i run towards the light as though it'll disappear. your light grows dimmer and i run as faster, the chilling wind blowing against my face.

 _don't leave me_ i think, as i gain momentum and dash towards you. _don't leave me alone like all the others did._

i come closer and closer and i'm thinking that you're finally within my grasp; but as i extend my hand over to you,

you

 

disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akira wink

\- akira watches as mishima as he trips on basically nothing

\- considers going to help him up but by the time he stands up mishima is getting up and dusting himself off

\- akira notices that mishima has dusted everywhere except his behind

\- he walks up next to mishima and dusts off his butt

\- mishima looks at him and embarrassment and disbelief, blushing, but all akira does is wink at him


	5. Chapter 5

supine - to lay face upwards.

two figures can be seen, as they flop onto their backs with their arms outstretched. one's head lies on the other's arm. 

one wears glasses. he has frizzy black hair. it's messy [ or, messier than usual ] , and the other seems to notice, as he brushes the curls down with his fingers softly, only for them to pop back up again. he laughs when they do.

the other? his phone seems to never leave his hand, though it may occasionally find a home in his pockets as he intertwines hands with his partner.

to watch them lay down together; it's picturesque. it's serene, it's calm, and there's no concept of time. they can be in each other's grasp until the end of the world. it's the present, the past, and the future all together.

the sun rises, the sun sets. it's a never ending cycle, yet boring it is not. why? they have each other.

but life is not a picture. time is real. the present is now, the past is gone, and the future awaits.

eternity may not be in their grasp, but perhaps a future _together--_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno


	6. Chapter 6

his usually vivid emotions turn monotone with each passing day; but the right words from the right person were able to bring color back into his life. [even if it was temporary.]


	7. Chapter 7

i'm supposed to be the thief around here but you're the one who stole my heart (not that i expect it back-- but if you've stole mine i'll steal yours too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most likely has been done but for my own sake im gonna just :)


	8. pulses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... i got bored. i thought i would play around with shadow mishima. idk how to characterize him tho lmao
> 
> yes they are in the metaverse... [where in the metaverse? dunno.]

mishima sits on the windowsill, his legs dangling off the edge. his hands are outstretched in front of him like a child would do, and if he loses his balance, a fall from this height will with no doubt lead to a brutal consequence.

'don't look down,' people usually advised. 'it's not as scary if you aren't looking down.'

but he looks down, because he is not afraid. his fear has disappeared without a trace; and that fear he replaced with strength. he looks over his shoulder and grins at akira, who stands behind him, watching his movements carefully. 

mishima swings back and forth, seemingly dangerously close to falling off.

so when he does slip off the windowsill, he's not very surprised to find out he isn't injured. it's as if he was expecting akira to grab onto him if he did fall. [which he was.]

mishima looks up to akira, who holds him by the wrist firmly. akira's arm seems to be shaking slightly, struggling to hold him there.

but all mishima does is look up at him and smile, a playful glint in his eyes.

"you won't let me fall, will you, kurusu?" he murmurs.  
('hm,' mishima thinks for a moment. 'should i be calling him joker in this situation?')

a small smile makes its way to akira's face. "of course not."

"you promise?"

"yes."

mishima nods slightly, satisfied with his answer. 

"great. hold me here for a bit longer."

akira's arm seems to be shaking a bit harder, and he's struggling even more to hold him in place. he's using both hands now,

mishima notices this, and grins, his golden eyes glimmering playfully.

"you promised."


	9. card captor sakura except mishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would die for card captor mishima......  
> not sure who Syaoran/tomoyo would be but morgana is keroberos _(:3 」∠)_ I also haven’t written in a little bit so forgive me for this uuuu

‘clow card!’ mishima shouts, and as he does, a light shines from the tip of his staff. the flood of petals littering the floor begins to dissipate, gradually forming the shape of a card under his staff.

the card materializes and floats into his waiting palms. an image of a woman dancing in a flurry of petals is depicted, the label ‘the flower’ written and the bottom. morgana cheers victoriously, and mishima smiles happily, holding the card to his chest.

_’i’d like to give kurusu a flower.........’_


	10. Chapter 10

Mishima knows it's oh so wrong, yet he can't help but crave more of it. Unwanted fantasies make their way to his head, and he shivers just thinking about them.

 _'I'm disgusting,'_ he thinks, sighing and shaking his head as he wipes the sweat off his forehead. His face is flushed red, and he struggles to keep the uneasy, guilty smile off his face. 

He walks briskly by all the cafes and stores, paying no mind to the crowd around him. He keeps his focus on his phone, in fear that such thoughts may come to mind.

Mindlessly scrolling through his phone, he doesn't notice the man in front of him, and Mishima ends up bumping into his back. The phone, which was loose in his grasp, falls on the ground. Mishima, who was walking a little too quickly, falls down. 

The man turns around, picking up the phone, then looking at Mishima. He offers Mishima a hand, which Mishima graciously takes, and helps himself up. He dusts off his pants and carefully takes the phone from the man's grasp.

"Thank you," Mishima says, doing his best to plaster what he thinks is a nice, polite smile on his face. He stares at the man's retreating figure, fighting every urge in his body that tells him to run after him. Tears of regret run down his face. _'You know better than this,_ ' Mishima tells himself.

"Thank you, nii-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okok me entering 'nii-chan' at the end was because i think addressing someone as brother is a bit awkward and i wanted to keep the guy anon ^q^ this is an ending i would have preferred to see in the manga 'nii-chan' by harada. moving on, though i understand it would be really hard for him. i mean, he did terrible things to, u, [though then again that wouldnt be much of a story if thats how it ended, would it and theres all kinds of reasoning behind his thought process]
> 
> 'nii-chan' by harada is very disgusting and disturbing but i got a bit of inspiration after rereading it [since apparently i downloaded it? lol] i really do find it disturbing and uh idk i dont even have a good reason for this anymore im sorry its almost 4am


End file.
